darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Free-to-play fishing spots
Net/Bait fishing spots *Draynor Village: To the west of Draynor Village's bank are some fishing spots. Here players can net and bait fish. It is a great place to start fishing as there is a bank nearby, so players can fill their inventory with fish and then bank them and go back to fishing. *Thurgo's Peninsula: South of Port Sarim are two to three fishing spots dotting the western shore of the peninsula, located behind the church and near Thurgo's shack. However, the nearest bank is in Draynor Village, although fish (raw) can be sold at the fishing store in Port Sarim. *Karamja: North-west of Karamja are some fishing spots. However, these spots are far away from a bank, so if a player wants to deposit their fish, it is recommended to fish at Draynor Village. Though, if a player wants to fish the lobsters and bank them, the Cabbage Teleport of the Explorer Ring to get back to Draynor more quickly. The recent update on 21 April 2010, has now placed a man named Stiles west of the general store on Musa Point (Karamja). This man can make raw fish (tuna, swordfish, and lobster) and cooked fish of the same type into noted form for free, allowing the player to make much needed room to fish more. *Lumbridge Swamp: At the east side of the swamp are some low level fishing spots. *Al Kharid: There are some shrimp fishing spots south of Al-Kharid Bank, approximately as far as the fishing spots in Draynor Village are from the Draynor bank. However the scorpions can be a problem for people with low levels. *Wilderness Bandit Camp: These spots are in the Wilderness, with no nearby bank. They might be used to catch anchovies, since the nearby food shop has all the rest of the ingredients needed for Anchovy pizza. *ScapeRune: Here players must net-fish cooked fish and uncook them in the uncooking pot. Small nets respawn on the island. This is part of the Evil Bob random event. Lure/Bait fishing spots *Gunnarsgrunn: On the east side of the village is the River Lum. In the river are some spots where players can lure and bait fish. This area may be somewhat crowded, at least in free-to-play worlds. However, since the bot nuking update, the amount of free-to-play players greatly decreased and spots are no longer as crowded. *Lumbridge: In the centre of Lumbridge is the River Lum. On the eastern side of the river are some spots where players can lure and bait fish. On the other side of the river is the shop so players can go and sell fish there. The nearest bank is located at the Combat Academy, just across the river. Cage/Harpoon fishing spots ]] *Karamja: Behind Luthas' banana plantation on the northern part of the island is a small dock that has fishing spots where players can harpoon, cage, or net fish. Unfortunately a bank is very far away and players have to pay 30 coins to go to the island and 30 coins to leave the island. However, there is an NPC on the south-western shore of the island, called Stiles, that will exchange all of the players' raw or cooked tunas, lobsters or swordfish into bank notes for free. There is also a bank deposit box next to the Monks of Entrana in Port Sarim. Players still have to pay the thirty coins back and forth from the island, but it's a closer walk than to a bank. For Free-Players the best option when banking is to use the Explorer Ring 3 to teleport to the cabbage patch in Falador. Then the player should run to the bank deposit box on the bridge, bank, and then run to the boat again. *Wilderness: At level 35 to 38 in the Wilderness are some harpoon and cage fishing spots in the waters at the eastern edge. Due to the release of Wilderness Volcano and Dungeoneering Peninsula, these spots are slightly closer to a bank than the Karamja spots. This spot, however, is not recommended due to the fact that player-killers can possibly attack and disrupt the player around this area in high level wilderness. Players who are training in the wilderness may use this spot for food, as one of the trees south-west of the fishing spots can be cut and lit to use for Cooking. fishing spot.]] Other fishing spots *East of the Church in Lumbridge: Crayfish can be caught in these spots using a Crayfish cage. Category:Fishing